Aledir Crime and Punishment
Crimes committed in Aledir do have punishments, but are not without lienency or empathy. For minor offences, many Judges simply fine the guilty parties. For more severe crimes, sentences can include servitude to the Crown, imprisonment, or in rare cases, execution. The Judicial Process Pre-Trial Once a citizen has been charged with a crime, the pre-trial process begins. A prosecutor from the Crown acts as the prosecution, while a Defender of State is sent to represent the accused. At least one representative of the Church of Aledir is sent as well to act as Judge. On the Federal level, most trials are held at the Provincial Capital courthouse, as are crimes on the provincial level. They also often have multiple Judges, with one acting as the official Judge while the others act as a jury. Municipalities hold their trials at town halls, churches, etc. Whatever the Judge, Defense, and Prosecution agree upon, with the Judge having the final say if an agreement cannot be met. Only in extreme circumstances are accused individuals expedited to the Grand Court within Malanar, usually for war crimes or for extremely dangerous criminals. In cases such as these, the Monarch of Aledir, the Senate Speaker, and the Grand Bishop (or representatives for each) represent the prosecution, defence, and Judges respectively. In any case, the accused can request to represent themselves. They cannot hire anyone to represent them: they are represented by either themselves or from a Senate official. Trial Process Once the trial commences, the Prosecution and Defense make their opening statements. Each can only be 10 minutes in length maximum, and the Prosecution goes first. Only statements relevant to the case at hand can be made. The prosecution can call any witnesses they choose or present evidence to the Judge. Witnesses are given Truth potions before taking the stand. The Prosecution then asks the witness any questions they wish. Once finished, the Defense then cross-examines the witness. Presented evidence is explained by the Prosecution, often in tandem with a witness on the stand. Once the prosecution is finished, the Defense does the same as the Prosecution, presenting evidence and witnesses of their own in order to prove the accused’s innocence, with the Prosecution able to cross-examine any witnesses and evidence. After all evidence is presented and witnesses examined by both parties, the Prosecution makes a final, 10 minute maximum statement, followed by the Defense’s final statement. The Judge (or Judges) then retires to ponder the case. When the Judge has made their decision, they call the accused back to the court, where they deliver their verdict and sentence. The court is then adjourned. Punishment There are a number of punishments that can be handed down by a Judge: Fines: A simple fee in Crowns that must be paid within a set time set by the Judge. If a person cannot pay the fine, then they can be charged with Evading Justice. Alternatively, the accused could negotiate a payment plan with the Judge. Imprisonment: Serving time within a secured prison. Conditions are bare minimum, and depending on how a particular prison is run, can be dangerous. Servitude: Community Service or Forced Labour for the Crown. This could be working in mines for the set time, or some other appropriate labour that the character is capable of. Execution: The Judge orders that the accused be killed. The body is usually returned to next of kin to do as they please. In the case of Capital offences, the body is instead incinerated. This option is rarely used, and only reserved for the most heinous of crimes. Repeat Offences If the accused has a criminal record or has been found guilty of the crime they are being accused of in the past, the Judge may increase the punishment. A second offense usually carries double the punishment value of the previous punishment, while a third increases it exponentially. This is done on a case by case basis. Exceptions Sometimes people make mistakes. If the Judge deems that the crime was an accident, or was done in an emergency, the punishment may be reduced in value, or the accused can be acquitted. This is done on a case by case basis.